Cheaper By Edward's Credit Card
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Inspired by the madcap comedy of Cheaper By the Dozen 2, just set in the background of Camp Lazlo. Camp Kidney has never had any trouble winning trophies but this year might prove challenging. A visiting camp from a more “upscale” area called Camp


Note: Inspired by the madcap comedy of Cheaper By the Dozen 2, just set in the background of Camp Lazlo.

Camp Kidney has never had any trouble winning trophies but this year might prove challenging.

A visiting camp from a more "upscale" area called Camp Archer after the Scoutmaster who built it to begin with.

He is a Lion named Lawerence Trevor Archer. He's extremely intimidating and does whatever it takes to win, but plays fair. He's a bit of a taskmaster and looks to win the trophy this year in Camp Kidney's Labor Day Competition.

Edward has a trick up his sleeve...or shall I say, wallet ? Goodness knows what Ed's got in store for Lawrence and his campers...

"You know what I always say, Sire. Cheetahs never prosper."--Zazu, The Lion King

Chapter 1—Meeting the Archers

Labor Day competition was quickly approaching and Camp Kidney had been preparing for this since summer had become official. This year would be different than any other. Unlike facing the Squirrel Scouts (who usually were victorious in the competition, but they hadn't been so fortunate in the last few years), this time they would be facing the Archers. The campers were not familiar with this camp but they had heard from Slinkman that they were tough. They had been given a lecture about the Archers from both Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman and for the most part, they were looking forward to facing them. There were a few that were scared stiff, almost leery of facing the Archers tomorrow. Edward had plans though. It wouldn't nessicarily be "stealing" but it would be winning in another fashion.

Most of the campers slept well that night, but Samson walked around nervously and he had to forfiet the competition the next day. He was so rattled that he was talking to himself and hugging Lumpus' leg. Lumpus pried him off and sent him to go hug some trees instead. At least Samson would be a good cheerleader for the team. While Samson cheered his teammates on, they met the campers from the upscale part of Prickly Pines. Their Scoutmaster, Lawrence, was looking fierce as usual. He had met Scoutmaster Lumpus and gave him a firm handshake. It nearly broke Al's hand but he accepted it, with a painful grimmace.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Al. I've never faced your campers before, but I can sense they have a lot of prowess.", Lawrence said, with a bright, toothy grin. Al was blowing on his hand and shaking it to stop the throbbing. Before Lawrence could notice, Al instantly hid his hand behind his back. His hand still ached and throbbed but the swelling as going down.

"Indeed they do, Lawrence. It will be an entertaining day. May the best campers win.", Algonquin said, in a hopeful and enthusiastic tone. In all honesty, it didn't really look like Camp Kidney had much of a chance against the beefy, brawny campers of Camp Archer. But, they were supported by the encouragement of their Scoutmasters. Even if they didn't win the competition, they knew they had plenty of spirit, vigor and energy.

That was all that truly mattered.

Chapter 2—Let the Competition Commense !

The first event of the competition was the soapbox derby. Each of the campers already had their teams assembled and Edward knew that the challenge would be no contest. He had known about the events before hand, since he had done some "investigation". With the help of his credit card, he had been able to "soup up" his soapbox considerably and had no trouble passing everyone on the course. Lazlo's team had come in second in their homemade box thanks to the force of gravity. Edward and his team laughed riotously, mocking the vehicle that Lazlo and his friends had assembled. They paid him no heed though.

"At least we were able to make second place this year.", Raj noted.

"We'll have to remember to keep the master designer, Amerigo on our team.", Lazlo said, patting Amerigo on the back. Amerigo grinned and blushed from his praise.

"He's the Rembrant of streamlining !", Clam shouted happily. The four of them cheered again and the cheerleaders of Camp Kidney kept the spirit high. The first event had been a piece of cake for Camp Kidney, particularly Edward. Lawrence, however, knew that he was up to something and wished to speak to him before the next course began.

"What is your name, young man ?", Lawrence asked in a somewhat stern tone.

"Edward, and what of it ?", Edward responded, sharply.

"My, my. Such a razor tongue you possess. You wouldn't happen to be sabotaging anyone, would you ?", Lawrence questioned, raising a furry eyebrow inquisitvely. His dark eyes seemed to bore into Edward's guilty heart, but Edward managed to keep himself level-headed despite of Lawrence's steely-eyed glare.

"No, I have had no such idea. How dare you make those sorts of alligations when you don't even know me, Sir.", Edward said, mock pouting.

"Forgive me, Edward. You are correct though, I shouldn't judge you by actions alone. Just remember, _I_ am watching you. Keep your nose clean, young man.", Lawrence said, firmly. Edward felt chills running up and down his back but wouldn't even let fear get in the way of winning the trophy again in the competition.

Chapter 3—Caught Red Handed

The competition was neck and neck and both camps had been doing stupendously in all events. The last event was balanacing eggs upon spoons. Before everything began, Edward was glueing eggs to spoons and hoping no one had seen him. Lawrence's clear vision had caught him cheating and stopped him immediately.

His team would have to forfeit this event. Now, Edward was sitting on the sidelines by Samson and the other cheerleaders.

"Well, _this_ is degrading. I don't even _like_ pom poms.", Edward said, barely even moving his pom poms back and forth. Samson, who was cheering his heart out shook his head left to right.

"The least you could do would be to have more enthusiasm.", Samson said, cheering even louder and making bounding leaps. Samson knew his buddies could hear him even over the Dung Beetles (who were pretty raucous and boysterous themselves). Edward tossed aside his pom poms and muttered...

"I don't _do_ enthusiasm. You should know that by know, Samson."

Chapter 4—Second Place, But Still Elated

The last event, possibly the most arduous, was won by the Archers. Edward could've _sworn_the cup would belong to Camp Kidney this year but even the power of money couldn't sway fortune to be on their side, but he had learned that cheating resulted only in failure. It had only just caught up to him now, and he was extremely disappointed. The others were happy and praising one another. Edward, enraged, began to leave the campgrounds to blow off some steam. Lawrence caught Edward up by the collar and sat him down.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson from today's trials, Edward. Cheaters never prosper.", Lawrence said, with a trace of hope in his paternal tone. Edward didn't wish to say anything to Lawrence, but he realized what he had done was wrong. He returned to the campground and confessed what he had done, but everyone was still celebrating.

"Where were you ? Come on, Edward...We're having ice cream cake and watching cheesy B movies.", Amerigo said. When he heard the words "ice cream cake", all else in the world was second place. He had learned a lot today, and the words of Lawrence resonated within his mind. He would try to turn over a new leaf although it was difficult for him to change being himself. He would always be sarcastic, demeaning, instigating bully that he had always been since he had been hatched. Being spoiled rotten was just part of it. Yet, he had to admit, what he had done in the Labor Day Trials was low, even for him. From this moment onward, he wouldn't cheat anymore, but instead try his best to play fair.

Epilogue 

The Archer campers had returned to their campground and would return at another time, possibly at the next Labor Day Cup. But this wouldn't be the final time Camp Kidney would compete against an outside camp like Camp Archer. The campers had made new friends with the Archers, and it seemed that Lawrence Archer himself had found a friend of his own with the lovely camp counselor, Doctor Inez Maria Spotted Leopard.

Doctor Leopard and the Scoutmaster had recently fallen in love with each other every so often. Lawrence could be intimidating but deep down, he was a good lion with a huge heart.

What adventures either campground would face tomorrow was on the whim of the wind and whatever the schedule of the Scoutmaster decreed. Whatever the day brought tomorrow, many of the campers greeted it with a smile and a spring in their step. It was this that was the true essense of what camping was all about.

The End

January 20, 2006


End file.
